


Drabbles of the Doctor

by hatressoflore



Category: Classic Who - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatressoflore/pseuds/hatressoflore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection of ships and moments from new to classic.  10/100; with 10 posted twice a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles of the Doctor

1\. Introductions.  
Her mind was full at wondering how they’d be received - of course; he was a writer; no problem with finding ma’am her species, then; he’d adore the idea if he didn't put it down to laudanum, but the smiles on their lips and the rings on their fingers… ”I should like to meet the women behind the mystery,” he grinned, hunched over his desk, ” as you seek to solve them; you have solved mine; the two who’ve filled up my papers are in love - and matrimony? But what to solve now - who you shall be immortalized as, my good ladies; when Sherlock is sent unto the world?”

2\. Complicated.  
It always happened, didn't it - from Maisie to Robin Hood; a knowing twinkle, a wry really when she said there was nothing but friendship was between her and the doctor. The worst thing was; she could catch glimpses of it in Danny, and he was far too polite to heckle her about it; he even seemed to accept his version events, after a time. Accepting; the opposite of hers truly. Wordplay could make that in more ways than one. She always had to correct them with a sigh; lips unresponsive, mind going over how complicated it all was.

3\. Making history .  
She remembered when they went to Venice;an odd choice for two who would never call say their fears and hopes, sadness and joys; every touch,came from love. Of course they didn't. Obvious. He turned to her; pouring champagne into their glasses. Any other pair would call it romance. They couldn't find the words to call it anything. Except; in the quiet moments; the small sparkles in the air once adrenaline had faded - they could be named. Those were the true moments of making history. Whatever history they’d turn out to have.

4.Rivalry.   
She’d have guessed from his self-assurance he loved playing games; but when she put salt in his tea, along with his designated rations of milk, he learnt she was good at them too. Then came the hiding of alien artifacts under her mattress. Then were the various notes stapled to each other’s backs. ”I did not escape from the circus and there is no need to return me.” ”I have not broken precious alien technology by being a distraction.” It was good they merely contemplated itching powder. Neither of them could be the winner; but she was closer to it.

5\. Unbreakable.   
They shared a room for goodness sake; of course she could notice when Nyssa’s doubts were formed, and when her own came into play; when the Doctor didn't seem quite so young and innocent and kind. She wondered how long it would be before one of them walked away; and which one it would be, and if there was any way to get into outer space without a Tardis, just for a reunion. For now; she was resting in her chest, and there was time enough for one unbreakable moment.

6\. Obsession.   
He felt some days, like the cartoons that were the sole pleasure such a bland planet as Earth could give him; a caricature of a man cackling to the wind, and the off chance more hijinks would ensue with his foe. Earth was dull. He wasn’t - none of his faces had managed to be that at all; lucky bastard. Wherever the ship went; the man went; and, some time or another, he’d have to have one last plan foiled by him again.

7\. Eternity.   
There was no such thing as death for Clara Oswald; only the vague sensation of cleansing; each doctor, each discovery and dilemma; even her mum; all gone, until there was nowhere left to place another one of her, no death that could possibly be undone.She didn’t know if he couldn’t thwart even the reaper; countless more times than any other man. Or how it would affect him. But when he went; if he went; she hoped he’d see her, and she’d remember. Then they’d have eternity itself.

8\. Gateway.   
”Ah, so this is the end of it all; isn't it Ian - to think our lives would have been quite normal were it not for that old scrapyard, and now normality seems too hard an idea to bear.”Barbara sighed, leaning into him.”Oh, look now; the Doctor would want us to see the adventure in it all - you were half the fun of it.” he blushed, as she made some vague ‘nonsense’ gesture with her hands. She was glad that they’d help each other find their Earth feet again; and make ordinary life as exciting as the Doctor would hope they could.

9\. Death. Whatever the Doctor could do, could at least try; this world was crumbling around them; and she wasn’t about to let the president get buried under it all without some fight to spare; and some gumption about it too. There were countless refugees seeking refuge in a quieter, slower destruction; but destruction still. It felt like the end. Evidence was growing that the Doctor would allow it, since he never even poked his head around to check on them. Romana, though not as experienced in fighting it off; was far to noble to be caught by death.

10\. Opportunities. Her friends at uni thought her very opportunistic; taking on every new club or challenge and as many jobs as she could without turning into a zombie of sleep deprivation,and she was doing the same, piling up school obligations, that mercifully rarely bit her in the ass. When he suggest a planet with translucent skies; or with humanoids that live completely under water; finding air a toxic substance; she again, drops everything. With him, however, it’s getting bit back on her ass that makes the memories.


End file.
